


Hold Up, We've Been Missing Out On That?!

by LunerDreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Did I Mention Crack?, I Don't Even Know, Obvious America, Protector!Canada, THICC America, Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: The nations of the world slowly realizing what they've been missing about America.------------------------------------------------------It's just crack.





	1. Pillow

After a week straight of world meets many of the countries would gather at a local pub to relax and unwind bit, some bit louder than other.

Like a certain Englishman who complained about America right to the American's face. Though one could barely understand him, as he kept slurring everything together. Honestly Alfred was just guessing he was complaining by the pounding of fists in the counter and England's voice differing pitch.

Grimacing as he watched his old caretaker. The only reason he was watching him in the first place was because of the rule they passed in 1978 where whoever was the host had to watch England whenever they went drinking as a group. Alfred's thought were interrupted by something falling into his lap.

He looked down and saw England. It seemed like England had missed the counter somehow, and hit America's lap instead. America guessed that the rest of him just followed after his arm's momentum. Alfred was about to push him off before he realized England had passed out on his lap. Instead of waking him up he let him stay, because a sleep England is better than drunk.

====

The next day England was sulking on America's couch, France and Canada had also stayed over at Alfred's house. As England was trying to hind from the sun, the other three where enjoying a nice breakfast that had been cooked by Canada.

"America," and voice can from a mound of blankets on the couch. Alfred hummed in response. "Why did you take a pillow to the pub?"

Canada choked on the milk he was drinking. "Pillow?" America questioned a loud.

"Yes, the pillow you had in your lap. I felt it before I passed out. It was unbelievably soft."

America though for a moment mumbling to himself. France was listening but was more focused on Canada who was insisting that he was fine. A thought struck America and he quickly turned red.

"O-oh, right the Pillow! Ya, I just happened to find it there at the bar, weird am I right?" His red face still going strong.

France connected the dots quicky a stiffulled a laugh. The mound seemed to be satisfied with that answer and didn't question America further. 

"Is this 'pillow' really what I think it is?" France whispered asked to Canada.

"If you're thinking thighs then you're correct," quietly enough so America didn't hear him.

'This could be very fun,' the Frenchman though in his head.


	2. Brother Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada doesn't have a chair, then proceeds to find the best chair.
> 
>  
> 
> Again, crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will only write these at midnight or later.

Canada walked into the Allies meeting room, only to find there was no seat for him. Seriously, there weren't even any extra chairs in the room. He decided to check the neighboring rooms, but to his shock they only seemed to have tables.

With the meeting starting in the next few minutes, Canada resigned himself to the that he would be standing for the next few hours. Until a certain voice called to him.

"Bro, stop looking so drepressed!" Canada signed, his younger brother ever had to deal with being forgotten. America came up to him and asked, "But seriously what's up?"

"It's nothing to worry about, I just don't have a seat," Canada mumbled the last part.

"That's all?" Asked America, looking like he was going to laugh. Canada flared at him as if to date him. "Dude, that's easy to fix, just share my seat." He dragged Canada over to his seat before he could even agree (or disagree).

The North American brother split the seat as the meeting started, and was fine for half a hour before America started to shift to the center of the seat subconsciencly pushing his older brother off.

"This isn't working," America whispered to his brother on the floor

"I noticed that," Was the curt reply for Canada. Looking up at his brother his saw America's eyes light up.

"I know!" America whispered shouted. Canada was then roughly pulled up into America's lap. "If you sit side ways we can even take notes." His said his eyes shining.

Canada nodded and then shifted to the side in a somewhat shocked stat. He had to look down to confirm what he was sitting on. Not only was it the softest thing ever, but it was also his brother. Questions ran through Canada's, but they all devolved to 'How in the hell am I just barely finding out about this!?'

After this meeting Canada starts to have even more missing seats. He also becomes a shadow protector of America.


	3. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia's turn, Cold War era.
> 
> (Not historical, but you should already now that)

Tensions where high between the two world superpowers. And honestly America was sick of all the sneaking around, calculated jabs,says, etc. So after a meeting he went up to the tall Russian.

"So you just want to duke it out or what," America asked the cold nation.

"Excuse me?" Russia questioned, wondering if he heard right.

"Well, if your like me (which your not because the hero and everything) your also under a lot of stress, right?" He waited for Russia to cautiously nod before continuing, "So we both need stress relief and since we're enemies at the moment I thought we could punch it out. It being stress and or the other person."

Russia was quite for a moment, "You really think I would go for that?" 

"Maybe?" Was the hopeful reply.

Russia flared at the other superpower and responded with a cold, "No."

\------------------------

Later that night, Russia was sitting in his hotel room think about what America asked. He made been right about Russia being stress and needing a reliever. Thinking a bit longer, he then dialed America's room number.

"Hello?"A sleepy voice answered after the third ring.

"No political ties correct?"

"Wha-" America was cut off, "What we do, and who won't determine anything, correct?"

"Correct, ya." The blonde finally caught up to who was talking and what was wanted.

"Good," a pause, "When and where will we meet?"

\------------

The duo met often and tried different challenges, like who had the best shot (America) and who could drink the most (Russia). Sometimes when they fought they used weapons, sometimes not.

Both had their varying favorite activities, but the one they both enjoyed were a good old-fashioned fist fights. They didn't have to hold back on one another so it helped relieve a lot of anger/stress. These fights could last from a few minutes to 1 or 2 days depending how into it they got. 

During one such match as Russia charged he slipped causing him to hit America at an odd angle landing them both on the ground sprawled out. In a silent mutual agreement they decided to have a short break just lay on the ground where they landed.

Russia was quite happy that his was cushioned by the snow unlike America's ( he was complaining, that's how Russia knew). Silence covered them.

America broke it, "Yo, Russia mode getting off my lap, my leg is going numb."

Russia was confused, it was too soft to be American's leg it had to be snow. Depict this Russia sat up and looked where his head had been. And, to his shock, it had been American's leg that cushioned his head.

Before he could ponder anymore America spoke again, "Do you want to startup again?"

\-------------------

Russia had hoped to have thought more about why America's lap was so soft before the next meeting but he had been paranoid the last few days. He had felt a murderous intent following him for the few days, usually not a huge problem, but it felt like a certain sister's arua so he's more focused of hiding out of everything.

Luckily the arua didn't seem to follow him in, so now he was free to think about America. He watched the energetic blonde closely and then he was hit by the arua again. It seemed to becoming from behind America. Russia watched the arua closely and it became humanoid and formed features  
It resembled America, but didn't. 

The not America was watching Russia back with a heated flared. One thought passed through Russia's mind:

Who is that?


	4. Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's France's turn.

France watched as nations walked through the meeting door. Nodding with a smile, and maybe a kiss, when they greeted him. Although if they knew what he was actually thinking they'd probably smack him instead. So what was this country actually doing? Well, he was checking up on nation's physical attractiveness. He tried to check some every meeting, but sometimes things just didn't work out.

Spain walked through the door and waved warmly at France. 'Good to see he seems to be doing well,' France thought, 'Oh, and that booty is still as nice.'

His eyes wondered over to Liechtenstein before quickly moving, he personally didn't want a bullet to the face today.

He looked over at the Nordics, now those nations looked nice. 'If only Sweden could soften up his face,' France tried to picture it in his head. However he couldn't even come up with anything. Frustrated he moved over to Canada. 

His calm, sweet Canada with soft and warm features. That reminded him, he hadn't checked America for a very long time, 'How odd, I see him almost as often as England and Canada, and two are was checked.' Frace decided to check up on America when he showed up.

A few minutes later, he bursted through the meeting doors, making a loud entrance as always. America immediately went over to Canada and started to talk to his northern neighbor. This was good for France, because it was easier to do a check up if the person was standing.

France looked the nation up and down, honestly nothing stood out to him about America. He had very similar features to Canada, and as it seemed nothing majorly different. Francesigned, it seemed America was a disappoi- hold on. The lose fitting pants made it hard to tell, but America might have something after all. France smirked, he will have to check after the meeting 

The meeting was finally over, France went over to Canada and America before they could leave. "America there's something I need to check with you," France said coming in closer.

"What is it, dude?"America asked. Canada's eyes narrowed.

"Just something quick," that was the only warning America before France grabbed the middle of his thigh. America squeaked caught off guard.

The room was silent, with everyone looking at the do- trio. America's was bright red, Canada was face palming, and France was in awe of how soft it was as he still held it.

Abruptly America through France's hand off him and bolted out of the room, Canada following behind. Though he did give France a glare before he followed America.

Oh, now that was interesting. Canada seems to be protective of his southern neighbor. France let out a chuckle, this should be very interesting indeed.

The other nations in the room looked on in confusion of what the heck just happened.


End file.
